Reach Out
by Daywatcher
Summary: After meeting in college, Bella and Edward are starting out their life together. But how do you balance life, stressful jobs, school and love without making sacrifices...even if you don't mean for them happen? AH BXE Terrible Summary
1. First Fall

I sighed and slung my bag over my shoulder as I flopped out of the truck. I dragged my eyes up the building looming in front of me - my home for the next four years. '_College', _I sighed to myself, thinking about everything that was changing in order to attend Dartmouth. I couldn't say I wasn't happy to be moving away from Forks and expanding my horizons a little but moving into a place I'd only seen on a computer screen was a little out of my comfort zone.

_'Suck it up Swan,' _I heard Alice's voice mentally scold me. For this another sigh escaped my lips as I thought about my ecentric best friend and how much I would miss her for the two weeks she was away before moving to the apartment with me. I'd begged and begged Alice to put off her shopping trip to Paris with Rosalie so I wouldn't have to move in by myself and in return she'd begged and begged me to go with them.

_'Come on Bella! You need some new clothes for college! You can't be seen wearing what I got you last season!' _

I'd laughed at her logic and told her there was no way I was letting her pay for me to go to Paris to go shopping.

I carried on down the hall way till I found our room number and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Alice had been in charge of furnishing the apartment so it was sure to be a lot over the top and very unnecessary. I figured it was a small price to pay for having a person as good as Alice as a best friend. When I opened the door, I changed my mind. There was no price to pay at all. The place was amazing. For once, Alice had been subtle about her decorating. Perhaps, so not to draw attention to ourselves amoung the other students in the building. I made my way through the kitchen towards my room and dropped everything in the middle of the kitchen floor. This was the most amazing kitchen I'd ever seen. It donned granite benchtops and stainless steel appliances that reflected the amazing view coming from the window opposite the breakfast bar. I loved cooking so I couldnt wait to have a go in here. Deciding I needed to do some grocery shopping I put my bags in my room, grabbed my keys and went back down to my truck.

By the time I finally managed to get back from the grocery store it was starting to get dark and was raining. Scowling, I jumped out of the truck, taking as many bags with me as I could and ran for the cover of the lobby. I'd almost reached the door when it sprung open. Lurching back to avoid being hit, I slipped on the wet concrete and saw a brilliant flash of green before everything went black.

"Oh god. Wake up. Please, wake up," A velvety smooth voice crooned. Something warm touched my cheek and I tore my eyes open. A brilliant set of worried green eyes leaned over me and I felt the sudden and irrational urge to reach up and smooth away the crease between them. "Oh thank god. Are you okay?" the eyes asked me. I knew if I continued looking at them, I wouldn't be able to answer so i shifted my gaze downwards. This happened to be a mistake also. The lips were full and perfect. But also worried; pursed in a tight line. I wanted to touch them too. The warmth returned to my cheek. His hand.

"Hey. Hey. Look at me." My eyes locked with green again. "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Y-y-yeah I'm okay," I managed to stammer, reaching up to touch the back of my head and wincing.

"Careful. Here, let me help you up," he offered his hand.


	2. Reach Out

I reached out and took his hand but the minute we touched I felt a surge of energy, almost like a bolt of electricity and we both pulled back instantly, me falling back to the ground with a huff. This time the warmth returned to my cheeks of its own accord and I looked down at my hands to avoid the scarlett blush being caught. He reached down again and steadied me as I managed to scramble to my feet.

"I'm really sorry about that, let me help you with your groceries," he pleaded.

"Um, sure. Thanks. Don't worry about it, a fall was enividable at some stage." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. I couldn't stop staring.

He picked up all the bags in one go and held the door with his foot while I gingerly picked my way up the stairs. About half way up, my shoe slipped on the edge of a stair and I started an involuntary descent backwards before a strong hand pressed into the small of my back and pushed me forward. I turned my head to offer my thanks but my eyes were exactly level with his lips - those perfect full lips - and I found myself incapable of coherency and quickly diverted my gaze back down to my feet.

"Which floor do you live on?" The velvety voice broke me from my reverie.

"Uh, umm the third." I knew better than to look at him now. If I did all that would happen would be the reignition of my internal debate on wanting to touch him.

A crooked grin spread across his face. I could watch him smile all day. "What a coincedence.  
So do I," he chuckled.

My heart fluttered at the melodic sound - how could someone sound so damn good just laughing?  
We both stopped at the same time. iYes!/i He lived across the hall. Excellent. An awesome apartment. Fantastic kitchen. God-like neighbour. This building is great. I fished my keys out of my pocket and dragged myself in side. My god-like neighbour/saviour followed me into the kitchen and set the bags down on the island.

"This place is great," he said, looking around. "Yeah, thanks. My room mate Alice did it. I love it." I felt like I should offer him something.  
And I didn't want him to go just yet. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, thanks. A coffee would be great."

"No problem," I said, flipping on the jug and walking towards the flashing answering machine sitting next to him. "So who do I owe this cup of coffee to?"

"Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you..?" He replied, offering his hand.

"Bella." I finished for him and took his hand. I shivered. Not from cold but from the feeling of his smooth skin on mine.

I turned quickly - I hoped fast enough to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks - to check the answering machine. Upon pressing the button, a loud screech emanated from the tiny black box, causing me to jump backwards and sock Edward in the eye.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh. Shit! Edward I am so sorry!" I gushed, instantly pushing his hands away from his face and cupping it with my own to get a closer look at the damage I'd caused.  
He didn't even have a chance to reply before I babbled on again. "Oh god, that's going to bruise,  
I am such a plague." I practically sobbed.

"Bella. Bella, Stop." He looked me in the eye. "I'm fine. It was an accident. Please don't be upset"  
Edward crooned.

"Argh. Look at me. I'm such a mess. I hit you, and I'm the one crying. Gahh!" I sniffed. "Stay here.  
I'm gona get something cold to put on your eye"  
"Bloody Alice," I muttered as I sifted through the freezer for an ice pack.  
Edward's musical laugh filled the kitchen again, "I'm taking it that was Alice screeching into the answering machine?"

"Uhuh," I grunted while still rumaging in the freezer. "I'm going to have to talk to her about that."

I pulled out a bag of frozen veges and wrapped it in a teatowel before passing it to him and hauling myself up to sit on the counter.

"Thanks," he said, pressing up to his face. I just sat there awkwardly staring at him and inwardly cursing myself.

Edward grinned at me from behind the veges. All i could do was look down at my feet to hide what felt like my tenth blush of the afternoon. "So, what are you studying? I assume you're starting at Dartmouth?"

"Uhh, uhh yeah. Um, I'm studying English Lit." I looked down at my feet. I loved it but I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with it.

A few seconds later I felt a pair of fingers under my chin lifting my face up. I kept my eyes down but it seemed as though Edward was waiting for me to meet his gaze before he spoke. I looked up into the brilliant green eyes and almost melted at the look in them. "Why are you embarassed?" he said softly.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I love it. But it's not anything amazing. I bet you do something amazing right?"

He chuckled softly. "Doing something you love IS amazing. I..uhh, just started my last semester of Med school."

He was a doctor?! "Oh." I said dumbly. "Wow. Thats amazing. Do you love it?"

"Hmm?" was all the reply I got.

"Edward? Did you hear me? Are you alright? I didn't concuss you did I? Oh god, I bet I did. Shit, I'm such a klutz. Concussed my neighbour in the first twenty minutes. Christ Bella! What a disease.." My rant was stopped short when Edward's hands grasped my face and turned it towards his. I looked questioningly into his green eyes to see them dancing with amusement and something else I couldn't recognise. "Bella?" he breathed. "Mmm?" I sighed, trying desperately to stay upright as my knees went weak.  
"Shut up," he whispered against my lips before grinning slightly and brushing his lips gently over mine. 


	3. Looking but not seeing

Chapter Two - Future.

EPOV

I was woken up by a small hand pulling on my lower arm. I cracked one eye open to look at the alarm clock.  
3.30am! What on earth?! "Edward?" she whispered, pulling on my arm again. And then I felt it. The searing heat coming off that little hand was impossible. I rolled over to face her.  
"What's wrong love?" I said, rubbing her hip.  
"I..I don't feel very well Edward." She looked at me tiredly.  
I bought my free hand upto her forehead and gasped. "Oh baby, you're burning up"  
"Mmm," was all the response I got apart from her fixing my hand to her forehead by clamping her own on top of mine.  
I went to get up but she whimpered in response. "No. Stay. Please." she begged.  
"I'll be right back Bella. I'm just going to get you some water." "Hmm okay," her grip on my arm loosened.

I got up and groped my way through the apartment looking for the kitchen light switch. Bella and I had only just moved in to our new place a few weeks earlier and I was not yet totally accustomed to making my way around it in total darkness. Just as I flicked the lights on, I heard a mad rush of feet down the wooden hallway. Guessing it was Bella making her way to the bathroom I rushed in behind her and found her leaning over the toilet throwing up what looked like a whole day's worth of meals. With one hand I held her hair from her face and wrapped the other round her waist to keep her from toppling over.  
"Get out Edward," she groaned while leaning back into me.  
I half smiled at her, knowing she wished I hadn't seen that. "Not going anywhere," I said in her ear as I rubbed my cheek on hers soothingly. "You okay now? Want to go back to bed"  
She nodded. "I want to wash my face though"  
"It's okay," I said, helping her stand. "I'll bring a cloth in for you"  
Scooping her up and taking her back down to the bedroom I noticed how much lighter than usual she was and wondered just how long she hadn't been feeling so flash. She was almost alseep by the time I set her down so I fetched the cloth and gently washed her face for her before climbing in bed beside her and pulling her close.

I woke up later that morning to find Bella asleep next to me shivering like hell. The doctor in me took over instantly.  
I shook her gently. "Bella baby, time to get up." She stirred slightly but curled herself up more. I wrapped her up in the duvet and scooped her up to take her to the couch while I called my father at the hospital but as I did it, she screamed out in pain and thrashed until I set her back down. "Oh god, Bella. What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong honey. I'll make it go away." I knealt down by her face and kissed her forehead while wiping the tears on her cheeks with my thumbs. "Mmm, no. I'm, n-no, I'm o-okay. S'nothin baby" she mumbled back while rolling back onto her side. She failed to hide the grimace as she did though.  
"You're not fooling the doctor sweetie. What's hurting?" I kissed her nose, knowing she wouldn't be able to deny me.  
"I just cut my leg last week when I fell over on the porch" she weakly tried to push away my hands which were already at her pants. "You didn't tell me you fell over on the porch." I accused.

"I'm fine Edward," she sighed, her eyelids fluttering and betraying her.

"Humour me, love." I gently pushed her hips up and pulled her pajama bottoms down. What I saw was not something I was prepared for. "Oh fuck."

All I could do was scramble for my phone. This was serious. Carlisle picked up after a few rings.  
"Hi son, what are you doing up? Your shift isn't for hours"  
"Dad. It's Bella"  
"What's wrong with her Edward? Can't you handle it at home"  
I spoke so fast, the doctor in me had disappeared, and the worried fiance taken over. "Edward, all I got out of that was purple, leg, sick and infected. Calm down, bring her in"  
I took a deep breath, glancing over at Bella sleeping on the couch, breathing rapidly. "I'll be there in ten dad."

I grabbed my keys, and carefully went about picking Bella up off the couch without hurting or waking her. As I placed her in the front seat she looked up at me sleepily. "Where we goin'?" she murmerred. I wiped her hair off of her now hot forehead. "Just to see dad baby."

"Mm'kay."

My typical Cullen-type driving got me to the hospital quickly and I had her out of the car and into the my second home -  
the ER - before she'd even woken. Dad was waiting for me and he frowned on seeing Bella in my arms, weakly gripping onto the front of the button down I'd thrown on this morning. I followed him through to a room and set her down on a bed, trying gently to pry her fingers off my shirt.

"What's wrong with her Edward"  
"She was sick last night, had a fever and was throwing up. I thought she had a bug or something. I haven't seen her all week for more than a few minutes. But god dad, I think she's on the way to Septicemia." I pulled up the pair of my shorts I'd put on her before we'd left. "Look."

Most of the back of her thigh was purple and blue and a large festering gash about three inches long went across the back of her leg. It was most definately the source of her sickness. Carlisle hurried out the room and returned with another doctor and two nurses. I sat watching helplessly while they hooked her up to an IV and various other things. After about half an hour and myself having checked everything twice to make sure I was happy, Carlisle called me out of the room. I shot him a pained look, telling him I didn't want to leave her.

"She's sleeping Edward. You know she won't wake up for awhile"  
Sighing, I got up and followed him out. It was silent for a few moments before my father spoke.  
"Jesus, Edward. How did you miss this"  
I ran my hand through my hair and finally met my fathers worried gaze. "I don't know Dad," I whispered. "I don't know." I slumped against the wall. "God, I just...I don't know. It's been such a long week and when I get home she's asleep. And shit dad I know it's not a good excuse. I'm a doctor and I can't even look after the woman I love for christs sake!" Dad just looked at me sympathetically. "I know Edward. It's not your fault. And look, I really didn't want to interfere but your mother said she went around to your place on Monday after Bella didn't show up for lunch and she found her asleep on her books at the kitchen table. I think she's struggling Edward, she's run down and she told Esme she doesn't want to worry you cause you've got so much going on here." He gestured around with his hands.

I walked over and looked at her through the window, sleeping peacefully."I knew she hadn't been sleeping well, but I didn't know it was that bad." Carlisle came over and put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be alright son. Do you want me to get a nurse to come in and dress that leg for her or do you want to do to it"  
"No no, it's okay dad. I'll do it. Could you get me the supplies"  
"Sure. I called your mother too. She's going to run by your place and get some clothes for you. I figured you'd be staying with her for the night"  
"Thanks dad." "No problem." He patted me on the back. "I'll be right back with the supplies."

Twenty minutes later I was finishing the dressing on Bella's leg when she started mumbling in her sleep. "Stay mon amour. Je am froid"  
I smiled at her nickname for me and her signature mixed french and english sleeptalk. I placed the tray of supplies on the bench nearest me and gently hopped up next to her on the bed. She curled into me, subconciously grabbing a fistful of my shirt and murmurred again. "Stay. Stay. Stay." she whispered incoherently into my chest. I kissed her forehead and tucked her head under my chin and whispered into her hair. "I'm right here angel. Right here." 


	4. Hurts

Chapter 4 - Hurts

EPOV

It was early afternoon that day by the time Bella finally awoke.

"Edward," she whispered, her fingertips fully stretched out and just brushing my hand. I jolted up from the position I'd dozed off in on the chair next to her bed and latched onto her hand.

"Hey baby." I brushed some hair off her face. "How you feeling?"

"Umm, better," she avoided my gaze, knowing the grilling was about start.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking? Why wouldn't you tell me you were sick?" My volume dropped with the last question, the emotion of the last night catching up with me. When she finally looked up at me, her eyeswere swimming with tears and she spoke so quietly I barely heard her.

"I didn't want to worry you." She smoothed some creases out on the blanket. "You're so stressed out and tiredfrom work, you don't need my stupid accidents on top of it."

I hopped up and held her to my chest. "Bella, no matter how stressed or tired I am, I always want to know what's going on with you. I never want you to be hurting. It hurts me too. I'm sorry I'm not around much baby."

"I'm sorry too," she sniffled, gripping my arm tighter.

"Better be." I jived, grinning at her and when she ducked her head I could feel the vibrations of her laughter on my chest. "And what's this I hear about mom finding you asleep at the table on Monday? You haven't been sleeping." I accused, tracing the dark circles under her eyes.

She sighed. "You know I don't sleep well when you're not there. School's been so hard out, and it's just so hard to keep on top of everything."

"You've been waiting up for me? Is that why I keep finding you asleep on the couch?" I shook my head.

"Yeah." she mumbled through a yawn. I chuckled at her and lay down next to her.

"Right you. Time to rest. I'll wake you when Carlisle comes back. Sleep."

"Edward, I'm twenty not five."

"And I'm the doctor so you have to listen to me," I teased.

She glared at me but snuggled into me anyway and sighed contentedly before quickly

falling back asleep.

CPOV

I opened the door to Bella's room as quietly as I could, guessing that Edward would have made her go back to sleep by now. I found her wrapped around my son, who was hushedly talking into his Blackberry trying to calm his sister.

_'No Alice, she's fine. You don't need to come down. She's resting anyway. You can come see her _

_when she goes home tomorrow.'_

I could faintly hear Alice whining and Edward ran his hand through his hair, obviously getting flustered with his sister.

_'Alice! I said no. Surely you can wait one more day. I'll call you when we get home tomorrow. Love you.' _

He threw the phone on the bed with an exasperated sigh, looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Alice, will be Alice."

"Right you are son." I checked Bella's IV antibiotics. "So I wouldn't be suprised if she shows up here late tonight and tries to sneak in while you're sleeping."

Edward barked a laugh but then clamped a hand over his mouth and looked at Bella, tenderly rubbing the tiny arms gripping onto his shirt. "She hasn't been sleeping Dad. Should I prescribe her something? At least until she gets this last semester out of the way?"

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"Yeah, she told me she doesn't sleep well when I'm not around and that she's finding it hard to stay on top of school." Edward sighed.

"Well all you can do is ask her about it Edward. Don't worry too much. She'll be ok. She's strong."

I frowned and indicated towards her leg. "Although, a little bit too strong sometimes I think."

"Yeah. Thanks Dad."

It was times like these that I was reminded exactly how young Edward was. He was the youngest of my three children; albiet, only 20 minutes younger than Alice, but had always been the most mature and focused. At 24, he was the last of the three to be getting married also. Emmett was 27 and had already been married four years and had a two year-old daughter, Kaitlyn. Alice had been married the summer just been and Esme was ecstatic about having weddings to organise. Of all the engagements though, Esme was most happy about Bella and Edwards. He was so focused all the time that we were worried he would never settle down or start a family. Edward had been so happy the past 3 years and I hated to watch them both hurting over miscommunications.

I heard Edward's breathing even out into sleep so I flicked off the lights and silently exited the room.


	5. Home and Comfort

Chapter Five - Home and Comfort

B POV

Loud whispers woke me and I tried to open my eyes but the bright light quickly make me squeeze them shut.

'Alice! Would you shut up! You'll wake her up!' Edward hissed.  
She huffed. "But Edward! It's eleven am already and she's going home today. I just wanna talk to her'  
'No! I already told you. I don't want you to wake her up!'

I chuckled silently. I loved listening to Alice and Edward fight. "Too late Edward." I croaked out, my voice heavy with sleep.  
Alice squeeled and Edward groaned simultaneously, both making their way to my bed in a flash.

"Ooh Bella are you okay? I was so worried when Edward called. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Alice pouted.

"Yeah I'm fine Alice. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. Well when you're feeling better we'll have a girls night okay?!" She grinned and I grimaced but I could never disappoint her.

"Yeah, sure Alice. Sounds...good." I glanced at Edward who saw my apprehension and laughed at my predicament.

"Alice, don't you have somewhere to be?" Edward asked.

Alice, the ever observant one, totally missed the fact that Edward was just trying to get rid of her and started bouncing on the spot. "Oh yeah!" she screeched. "Jas and I are going to look at wedding venues today!"

"Oh thats awesome Alice. Call me tonight and let me know what they were like kay?" I knew this would placate her a little bit.

She gave me a quick hug. "Okay Bells! Will do! See ya hun," she said as she bounced out the door.

Once the click of her heels had disappeared down the corridoor I looked up at Edward and sighed in relief.  
"Hi you," I smiled at him.  
He grinned and leaned down, trapping me with his arms on either side of my head. He kissed up the side of my neck,  
pausing at my pulse point. "Mmm breakfast," he murmurred against my neck, the vibration of it tickling and making me giggle. I felt him smile before proceeding with kisses across my jaw and stopping at my lips. "Good morning," he spoke against my lips, giving me a soft kiss and then pulling back to look at me. "Ready to go home?" He said, walking out the door to where Carlisle was standing.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I grinned, swinging my legs out of bed. "Oww! Oww, oww, oww!" I yelled, when my leg hit the edge of the bed.

Edward rushed back in from the hallway. "What'd you do?"

"I hit my leg on the edge of bed," I pouted.

"Oh my poor baby," he teased, kissing my pout. "Better now?"

"Hmph," I huffed, glaring at him and holding out my arms so he could lift me off the bed.

"Well aren't we quite the mature one. Come on, let's get you changed so we can go home." he said, grabbing my bag and leading me to the bathroom.

"You're gona have to help me put my pants on Edward. If I bend my leg it hurts."

He grinned at me. "Well that's a change. Usually I'm helping you take them off."

I slapped the back of his head but couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me.

He knelt down in front of me with my sweats in hand, body still shaking from his contained laughter. Bunching up one leg of the pants and grabbed my leg by the ankle and lifted it in while placing a kiss on my knee. I sighed contentedly and he looked up at me smugly before proceeding with open mouthed kisses all the way up my thigh.

"Edward! We're in the hospital!" I scolded him. "Can't you wait till we get home?"

"This is practically my second home. Does that count?" He looked at me with a cheeky grin on his face and I almost melted on the spot.

"No!" I hissed.

By this stage he was at my stomach and I felt his cool breath as he sighed dramatically. "But. I. Just. Can't. Help. Myself,"  
he said, each word punctuated by a kiss along the edge of my panties.

I laughed at him and ran my fingers through his hair before taking a step back. "Come on big guy. Finish what you started..." I trailed off and Edward looked at me excitedly, his arms gripping my hips and pulling me back to him to place a kiss oh my belly button.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He looked at me; confused. "Finishing what I started?" he said, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Oh, no I think you misunderstood." I said, smirking at him. "What I meant was, finish helping me get dressed."

"Bellaaaaa." He groaned. "You are such a tease! It's not fair." It was Edwards turn to pout.

"Hey. I've been without any just as long as you and you don't see me trying to have sex with you in a hospital bathroom!"

He barked a laugh at this and I smiled, having gone too long without hearing it. "You make it sound so tacky Bella. We don't have sex,  
we make love." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I almost wet myself at the look on his face. He was too cute.

"I know honey." I placated him, rubbing his stubbly cheek. "But I'm still not 'making love' in the hospital bathroom."

He sighed but smiled at me. "Ahh well, I had to try." He turned me around to pull up my pants without bumping my injury before standing up and swatting my ass.  
"Hey!" I squeeled raising my hand to slap him back but he caught it in his own and tugged me back into the room. I giggled as he pulled me along and started to try tickle him before running straight into the back him as he came to an abrupt halt. Carlisle was standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face and holding my discharge papers. He handed them to Edward and gave him a stern look. "Make sure she gets lots of rest Edward."

"Yes, dad. I know." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Well we'll see you guys at dinner on Friday night as usual right?" I nodded. Carlisle stepped forward to give me a hug. "You take care of yourself okay?"

"I will. Thanks Carlisle."

"See ya dad," Edward said, hugging his father. "Thank you." I heard him whisper into Carlisle's ear. Carlisle just gave him a smile and ruffled his hair affectionately before leaving.

Edward turned just in time to see me yawn. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go home." He grabbed me round the waist and I leant my head on his shoulder as we walked to the car.

By the time we got home I was almost asleep so Edward gently extracted me from the car and carried me upto the house. He set me down at the door and led me straight towards the bedroom once inside. "Edward," I mumbled. "Can we just cuddle on the couch for awhile?" I turned on my sad eyes and looked up at him through my lashes knowing he'd do whatever I asked.

"Sure Bells. Go lie down, I'll go get us a blanket."

I wandered towards the couch, lay down carefully being mindful of my leg and pulled a pillow to my chest to cuddle into before Edward returned. I heard him starting the gas fire at the front of the living room before I felt the couch dip as he climbed in behind me and wrapped him arms around my waist. I turned to face him, snuggling my face into chest and breathing him in. He kissed the top of my head and tightened his hold a bit. "Love you." He murmured into my hair.  
I pressed a kiss to his chest. "Love you too."

The next week went pretty fast. Edward had gone back to work after a couple days and my repeated assurances that I would take it easy for the rest of the week. Dinner at Edward's parents was lovely as usual but as I thought, Esme babied me a bit and hovered the whole night constantly asking me if I was okay or needed to lie down. As if I didn't get enough of it from Edward. I was lying in bed waiting for Edward to come home from his night shift at the hospital before I got up to get ready for school when I suddenly felt extremely nauseous. I practically catapaulted myself off the bed, into the bathroom and in front of the toilet just in time to be sick. I collapsed against the cool glass of the shower and closed my eyes waiting for the rest of the feeling to pass.  
I heard the front door open and Edward making his way through the house to our room and wished he wouldn't find me here but knew if I moved I was likely to throw up again.  
"Bella?" He opened the bedroom door. "Are you in the bathroom?"  
I managed to groan out a response and heard his footsteps quicken.  
"Oh baby, whats wrong?" He knelt down in front of me and brushed my hair behind my ears. "Were you sick?"

"Yeah, must have a bug or something. I'll be right." I squeezed his hand.  
"Okay, come on. Let's get you up and..." Before I could stop him he picked me up and I barely had time to face the toilet before throwing up again.  
He held my hair back and rubbed my back as I coughed and sobbed for a few minutes. "Shh, baby, shh. It's okay."

"I kn-know," I choked out. "I j-just hate being sick. It's so yuck."

"I know love, I know. Are you feeling better now? Let's go back to bed. You're not going to school like this. It's probably just a twenty-four hour thing anyway. You don't have a fever or anything." I nodded and he scooped me up and placed me on the bathroom counter so I could rinse my mouth out. He scooped up again once I'd finished and put me in bed before stripping his scrubs off and hopping in bed and scootching over to hold me.

"Night darling." He buried his face into the crook of my neck.

"Mmm, love you," was all I managed to get out before exhaustion claimed me and the comfort of having Edward home and breathing softly in my ear lulled me to sleep. 


	6. Gifts

Okay...I have no idea how to do authors notes or such things so i just write it here...darn now i forgot what i was gona say...umm...i just wanted to amend their ages. Just so we got it straight. Bella is just turned 22 and Edward is meant to be 24 (He was a genius. Went to university a year early.) This is my explanation as to why hes so young and already an intern. :D Sorry...just the ages i wanted them to be in my head. Stupid head. So...yeah...hope you're all enjoying it all...hopefully i can dish the chapters out faster once i get on a roll. Thanks guys. xxx.

And just wondering...could someone please explain to me what a Beta is and what they do? And if i need one, how do I go about getting one? Sorry...Im a newbie!

B POV

I was only sick for the next two mornings that week and Edward eventually concluded I'd had a case of food poisoning.  
I'd finally been able to get back to school and was suprised to find out I'd actually managed to keep track of everything I'd missed. Knowing that I wasn't behind, made it much easier to get up in the mornings to go.

I was feeling particularly grumpy this morning and Edward was walking on eggshells in constant fear of upsetting me. He was leaving for a medical conference in New York for a five days, late in the morning and I was making sure to clearly show my disdain for the entire thing. I knew I was being childish but I really didn't care.  
I was currently slamming cupboards in the kitchen while I looked for my favorite coffee cup and was so absorbed in my anger that I didn't realise Edward was behind me until I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, trapping my arms in the circle of his own and protecting the kitchen from my wrath. He rested his chin on my shoulder. "Bella, baby, I'll be back before you know it. It'll be ok. I'll call every night, I promise."

"I know," I sighed. "But I don't want you to go." I turned and pouted at him which he quickly tried to kiss away.

"What's wrong? I've been away plenty before and you've never been this upset." He looked a mixture ofconfused and concerned.

"Yeah...before." I whispered, looking at my hands which were nervously tugging on the hem of Edward's button down.

E POV

Bella was so upset about me going away and I couldn't figure out why. I could hear her slamming the cupboards in the kitchen while she looked for something. I walked up behind her and trapped her flailing arms to her waist by wrapping my arms around her.  
"Bella, baby, I'll be back before you know it. It'll be ok. I'll call every night, I promise."

"I know. But I don't want you to go." She turned and pouted at me. I internally chuckled at her very best but still not very good, sad puppy dog pout but tried to kiss it away regardless.

"What's wrong? I've been away plenty before and you've never been this upset."

"Yeah...before," she whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

I pondered what she meant for a moment before I realised. This was the first time I'd be going away since we had moved in together. She'd be here all alone. For a week. Oh god. I suddenly felt like I'd let her down a second time in as many weeks as I realised this. I couldn't believe I'd completely missed that fact. I pulled her as close as I could and peppered her face with kisses until she giggled a bit. "I know it's the first time we'll be apart since we moved in but why don't you use the time to decorate like you've been saying. I'll give you free reign?" I raised my eyebrow at her, trying to convince her.

She gave me a watery smile. "Yeah, I suppose that's a good idea."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "The week will fly past." This comment started a whole new flow of water works however. "Oh no, I didn't mean to upset you baby. I meant it'll go fast for you. It will be painfully slow for me."

"NO, no." She hiccoughed a few times before speaking again. "It's j-just, we-we've never spent th-this long apart before." With that, the tears started yet again. "I'm. Going. To. Miss. You. So. Much." Each word was separated with a sniffle.

"Oh, baby I know. I'm going to miss you too. So, so much." I cradled her head to my chest. I knew a week seemed like an eternity for her. She had spent a good deal of her life semi-alone and even though I knew she'd never admit it, she was terrified of being alone again. I pulled her to the kitchen table and sat on a chair with Bella in my lap.  
We sat there for the next hour or so, me running my fingers through her hair and humming softly while she curled into my chest and eventually fell asleep. She was still a bit tired from the bout of food poisoning. Lord knows, it seemed like she had hurled half her insides into the toilet bowl over those three days. I heard a knock at the door before it creaked open and I heard my dad call out my name.  
"In here dad." I called out quietly.  
He shot me a sympathetic look when he came in and saw Bella asleep in my lap. I gave him a sad smile in return.  
"She's still a bit run down. And she's a lot more upset about this trip than I thought she was."  
I stood with her in my arms. "I'll be right back dad. I'll just put her back to bed and say bye." It wasn't until I was setting her down in bed that she woke up. "Do you have to go now?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah I do baby. I'm sorry. Dad's here now."

"Okay." She sat up in bed to give me a kiss. "I'll miss you," she rubbed my cheek.

I rubbed my thumb back and forward lightly over lips. "I'll miss you too. I love you. I'll call you as soon as I land okay?"  
She pressed a kiss to the pad of my thumb as I stood. "Love you too."  
"Get some more sleep. You've got the day to yourself. Enjoy it while you can. I've no doubts Alice will be round here tomorrow morning." I grinned at her and she grimaced dramatically and threw herself under the bed covers. She blew me a kiss that I pretended to catch while I left our bedroom and closed the door behind me. I paused awhile outside the door while I fought the internal battle to just jump under the covers with her and not go to New York. This week without Bella, my first week away from Bella in two and a half years, was going to be hell.

B POV

As promised, Edward called as soon as his plane landed that afternoon and we talked for awhile before I yawned and decided to go to sleep again. Usually I couldn't sleep without Edward with me but I was so tired lately from having that cursed food poisoning, I could fall asleep anywhere at anytime.

I woke around eight the next morning and lay in for awhile before deciding to get up. I sauntered on out into the kitchen and flicked on the coffee machine before starting on breakfast. However, as soon I cracked the eggs into the pan and the smell of frying food filled the air, last nights dinner wanted to make a fast re-appearance. Alice found me twenty minutes later in a position very similar to the one Edward had found me in; curled up next to the toilet with my cheek pressed up against the cool glass of the shower.

"Oh, Bella. Come on. You have to go to the doctor. Food poisoning does not last this long. You look like shit."

I rolled my eyes. "Geeze, thanks Alice."

"You know I didn't mean it. You don't look well hon. I'm not taking no for an answer. We are going to the doctor. NOW." She huffed and looked down at me with her hands on her hips and I knew I wouldn't win, even if I did have the energy to argue.

"Okay, okay." I mumbled, glaring at her. "Let's go." Alice chuckled at my attempt to look cross and helped me up and then wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me as we walked out to her car.  
"I'm only doing this to shut you up Alice." I said to her as she started driving to the hospital. "You're also lucky that I'm sick, or else I'd totally kick your ass for making me do this."

As usual, she just laughed. "Oh Bella, you are such a drama queen." She grinned at me.

An hour later I was finally sitting in an exam room with Alice waiting for Carlisle. I'd had to wait so long because I refused to see anyone but Carlisle. Once this was over I really hoped neither Carlisle or Alice would tell Edward I'd been sick again while he was away. He'd have a fit. "Hey girls," Carlisle greeted us as he came in. "Not feeling flash are we darling?" He asked me. Carlisle was a father to me and it always made me a bit teary when he treated me so much like a daughter of his own.

"No, not really. I thought I had food poisoning earlier in the week and I felt great yesterday apart from being a little tired but as soon as I tried cooking this morning I was sick again." I rolled my eyes. Carlisle just chuckled at me.

"Okay. Well, it sounds like it could be food poisoning. But we'll run some bloods in case yeah? I'll give you something to hopefully stop you throwing up too. Just eat what you think you'll be able to keep down. And make sure you keep your fluids up!" He looked at me sternly and I grinned at him.

"I know, Carlisle."

"Good. Now let's get these bloods done so you can go home and sleep. You look tired still. Edward will have an aneurysm if he finds out you haven't been sleeping still."

I huffed. "He worries too much."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me from over the magazine she was flicking through. "He loves you. He's allowed to worry. Now here, look at these hideous dresses to distract you while dad takes the bloods."

I spent the whole afternoon waiting for Edward to call once I got home from the doctors. Alice had had to go into her shop to sort out a new shipment of clothes so I just did some cleaning, put up a few more photo frames and finally put the new cushion covers on the couch cushions. I'd absolutely exhausted myself and was climbing into bed with a book when the phone rang and I saw Edward's number flashing on the base next to the bed.  
"Hey!" I almost yelled into the phone.

"Hey Bells. I missed you this morning." He chuckled to himself. "I was freezing in that bed by myself."

"Well it's nice to know you appreciate me," I joked back.

"You know I do." He said seriously. "How was your day? Was Alice overbearing?"

"It was...good." I hoped he wouldn't pick up on my hesitance. "Actually Alice was only over for a couple hours. She had to go into the shop today. How was yours? Is the conference going well?"

"Well that was a miracle dear. The conference is great. Really interesting. Giving me heaps of insight into what I want to specialise in. I bought you a present today too." I could tell he was smiling.

"Do I really want to know about it Edward?"

He barked a laugh. "No. You really probably do not."

"Right. Well for the next three days I will remain ignorant then."

"You do that baby." He laughed and then sighed. "I have to go Bella. Early start. Talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. I was just going to turn in anyway. I miss you." I gripped the phone tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Bonne nuit mon amour. Je vous aime."

I loved it when he spoke French. "Love you too. Night." I sighed and put the phone back on its base before promptly snuggling into Edwards side of the bed.

It was Monday before I finally got a call from Carlisle saying my blood test results were back and that I was to come into the hospital to talk about them. I'd started to wonder if I was anemic again and that it could be the cause of my tiredness. I was still hoping that the vomiting was going to be down to food poisoning. I wasn't feeling at all nervous about the results until I walked into Carlisle's office and saw his face. It was then that I started to freak out.

"Carlisle? What's wrong? Is something wrong?" I rushed out.  
I watched him take a deep breath, knowing he was trying to figure out what to say. "No Bella sweetheart, nothing is wrong.  
I just don't know how to say something like this as a father. First of all, the bloods showed you're showing signs of anemia again. We'll get that fixed up. And..." He paused to run a hand through his hair, exactly as Edward did when he was stressed. "Well, they also showed that you're pregnant."

I just gaped at him. I didn't have any other reaction.

"Bella?" Carlisle knelt down in front of me. "You okay?"

"A baby?" I finally whispered. Carlisle smiled at me and nodded.

"A little Edward?" I felt the tears starting to fall now. I knew I should feel terrified but I was so...happy. I couldn't wait to tell Edward. Carlisle grabbed me in a hug while I started to sob and whispered into my hair.  
"I think Edward would prefer a little Bella."

After a few minutes I was able to calm myself and Carlisle informed me that he wanted me to get an ultrasound done that day. Rosalie was an obstetrician at the hospital, having graduated from med school two years before Edward and Carlisle had booked me in to see her.

Rose had a massive smile on her face as I walked into her exam room twenty minutes later.  
"Don't you tell a soul Rosalie Cullen!" I scolded her. "I want to tell Edward first. As it is, his father and sister-in -law already know before him."

She grinned. "I won't. Scoutts honour. Now honey, get up here and pull that shirt up. Let's see how far along my little niece or nephew is!"

I was starting to get a bit nervous now that everything was starting to feel real. It was all happening so fast. Rose must have sensed my apprehension as she grabbed my hand and gave it a reasuring squeeze before pulling me towards her exam table. After a few minutes Rose had the ultrasound underway and spent another few minutes moving it around and doing what I assumed to be checking everything was okay. I bit my lip nervously and looked up at her. "So..."

"You've got a perfectly healthy little baby. A bit on the small side but you're a bit of a midget anyway." She laughed.  
"It looks like you're about 8 weeks along. Let's get these pictures done yeah? Then you can go home and figure out how you're going to give my brother-in-law the best news of his life!"

I gave her a nervous smile as she started cleaning the blue goopy stuff off my belly. My repertoire of medical jargon was quite poor considering my boyfriend, his father and one of my best friends were doctors. "Rose?" I asked timidly.

"Hmm?"

"How do you think I should tell Edward? I thought maybe I could get the ultrasound picture framed and give it to him?  
I'm terrible at talking. I wouldn't know what to say."

She looked at me sympathetically. "Honey, that sounds perfect for Edward. You know you don't have to be nervous right?  
He's going to be so happy."

"Yeah I know. I'm really happy too. I never thought anything like this would happen now. But...I can't believe how amazing I feel about it already."

"Good! Now go home, get this framed for your man and rest before school tomorrow. Emmett and I are coming to dinner on Friday night at Mom and Dad's so I'll see you there." She gave me a quick hug and handed me my envelope of pictures.

"Thanks Rose. See you Friday."

From the hospital I went straight to the framing shop down the road from our new house. I looked for about half an hour before deciding on a dark stained wooden frame with a white edging inside the frame and a brass plate. From there I took it straight to the engraver. Alice called me that afternoon demanding to know what the bloodtests had concluded. I told about being anemic, which wasn't a complete lie and it seemed to placate her. I had just finished framing the ultrasound picture when Edward rang that night. I put him on speaker and had a bath while I talked to him. I was bursting at the seams to spill my little secret and I despretely wanted to tell him but more than that I wanted to see his face when he found out. I'd just started to tell him about a managers position I was applying for at a publishing firm when he abruptly announced he had to go and barely gave me time for a quick 'love you' before hanging up. I knew he was probably really really busy and tired from the conference and even though I knew it was totally irrational, I cried myself to sleep.

Being the light sleeper I was, I woke when a thin stream of light came through the door. Glancing at the clock and almost dying upon seeing the 4am time it showed, I figured it was the cat.  
"Roxy, go away. It's too early for breakfast." I groaned.

I jumped violently as suddenly the bed sunk down and two arms wrapped around my waist. "I'm hungry now. I haven't eaten in a five days." A husky,  
velvet whisper in my ear, a voice I knew any time, any tone. I turned myself over quickly.

"Edward!" I latched onto him and showered his face with kisses. "You're early!" I practically screeched.

"I missed you too," he laughed, smirking at me. "I jumped on a plane as soon as the conference was finished."

I just stared at him, tracing his face with my fingers and imagining a little boy with bronze hair and green eyes.

He yawned and tugged me down to lay flat on the bed before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Let's sleep for a few hours and we'll go out for breakfast in the morning." I clutched onto his shirt and pressed my face into his hard chest, feeling his breathing even out beneath me as mine soon followed.

I woke up the next morning at nine in an empty bed. I pouted but heard the shower running and guessed he probably felt horrible from having travelled all night and sleeping in the same clothes. Walking out into the kitchen to start the coffee machine up I saw a small wrapped up box on the dining table. I guessed this was Edward's gift and it suddenly reminded me of my own. Hmm. Maybe I'll pass on the coffee. I poured out a cup for Edward before getting myself some Ojay. I had curled up on the couch and was watching some cartoons when Edward walked downstairs into the living room. "Morning Beautiful." He smiled at me and walked into the kitchen grabbing his coffee and his gift on the way back. "Hey," I beamed up at him, for the first time in my life, looking forward to an exchange of gifts. He looked more excited than usual too as he walked toward me, little blue box in hand.

"Gift time!" He grinned, throwing the box into my lap. I grimaced momentarily and hesitantly pulled at the strings on the box. Once I finally worked up the nerve to pull it open, I cried out before jumping in his lap. "Oh my god Edward! This is so cool! I can't believe you got these!" I grabbed his face and roughly pulled him to me for a kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" I'd been pining for weeks over the fact I'd missed out on buying tickets to a theatre performance of Phantom of the Opera and there in that box were two tickets for a box seat. As excited as I was though, I just wanted to give him my gift. I looked up at him and grinned.  
"I got you a present too. Even though this is a fantastic gift, I know my one is better."

He just laughed at me. "Come on then, love. Where is it?"

I jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, it's in the guest room."  
I stopped at the guest room door and motioned for him to go in. He quirked an eyebrow at me before going in and looking around. After a few moments he turned back to me.

"What exactly am I meant to be looking for?" He looked so confused.

I shrugged indifferently, trying to keep a straight face. "Oh I just did some decorating like you said. Hung some pictures, you know."

He looked even more confused now. "Oh, that's great Bells," he said, turning around and scanning the room again. When his gaze reached the far wall of the room I saw him stiffen a little before taking slow tentative steps toward the photo frame there. He reached one hand out well before he got there and when he finally did, brushed his fingertips softly over the brass name plate reading 'Baby Cullen '09'. I could see him trembling from across the room. "Oh my god." He whispered, hand pressed against the glass of the picture. "Oh my god." Whispered again before turning to me, eyes sparkling with tears and the biggest shiteating grin plastered on his face. He crossed the room in two strides and swung me up into his arms, spinning us around.  
"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!"

(Please let me know what you think guys...:D) 


End file.
